


You're the Only Friend I Need

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: SBI One-Shots :) [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ribs - lorde, Songfic, Wow it do be sad boi hours (tm), ik it's short but yolo, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: They used to have sleepovers on nights like these...
Relationships: Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: SBI One-Shots :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075097
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	You're the Only Friend I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and not the best thing i've ever written but yk i'll put it out hsldhfd
> 
> Song: Ribs by Lorde
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

They used to have sleepovers on nights like these. 

Stormy nights, though neither of the boys liked to admit it, were one of their worst fears. It’s kinda silly now that Tommy thinks about it. Thunderstorms. Not death or war… thunderstorms. The two would huddle into a room - it was usually Tubbo’s - and they’d fall asleep together, letting the loud cracks of thunder outside fade away. It was nice having a friend to be with him during those times.

But now… there was no one. 

It was just Tommy (and occasionally, Ghostbur). 

He was alone.

Tommy said it a lot, but god, he missed Tubbo. Ever since his exile, he spent his nights reminiscing on he and Tubbo’s friendship - more specifically, their friendship pre… all of this. He thought about how much time those two spent out in the flower field outside of L’Manburg, watching the bees pollinate flowers. He thought about the all-nighters they spent discussing plans for the L’Manburg war for independence (those meetings were serious, but Tubbo certainly knew how to keep everyone’s spirits high). He thought about how sometimes, Tommy would tell a terrible joke, and they’d laugh and laugh until their ribs hurt. Those memories kept him going… maybe someday he’d see him again.. And they’d sleep together during the storms, talk about presidential stuff, and laugh until their ribs hurt. 

Tommy made sure to hold onto those memories. 

Tommy made sure that if he happened to die out here, he’d still remember the memories of Tubbo. 

Tommy wouldn’t forget. 

…

…

He’d do anything to see Tubbo right now.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

"You and me forever, right?"  
"You and I forever, Tubbo. Absolutely."


End file.
